


a little love to get you through (fall into my bed, don't fight)

by antigona (electricwings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Consent is Sexy, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Pre-Poly, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricwings/pseuds/antigona
Summary: It wouldn’t be a distress to send a booty pic to Mark Lee – he’s actually a really nice guy, an international student like Renjun himself, from the post-graduate program in sound engineering; very good looking, handsome even, with high cheekbones and big, big eyes, and Renjun is actually in amicable terms with the guy and everything – if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s Renjun’s roommate’s boyfriend. Jeno Lee. That’s his roommate’s name. The boy with the cutest eye smile Renjun has ever seen, nice hair and a stupidly contagious giggle and also his pecs are like, huge. So it’s a given that Jeno and Mark are a pretty stable, hot couple.And Renjun just sent Jeno Lee’s boyfriend a booty pic. Because he’s adumbass.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248
Collections: Trans NCT Fic Fest





	a little love to get you through (fall into my bed, don't fight)

**Author's Note:**

> for promp **#TFF069** at the nct trans fest!
> 
> there's a lot more plot and a lot less porn than the prompt actually suggested but i really did try my best! hope everyone enjoys this little piece of maknoren goodness ✨
> 
> title from [cash cash's dynamite](https://youtu.be/lvpZH-9a29Y)
> 
>  **brief warning:** the "sex under the influence" tag is there bc the characters engage in sexual intercourse after drinking alcohol. while i tried my best to make it very clear that everything was _absolutely consensual_ , i'm reinforcing this here! either way, just a warning for everyone to be safe <3
> 
> follow me on twitter!
> 
> [@WlNWlNZ](https://twitter.com/WlNWlNZ)

_ Flies do not sting seamless eggs, _ is the first thought that goes through Renjun’s mind when he finally sees himself free of the horny-induced fog that took over his brain while trying not to succumb into a mental breakdown.  _ It means that everything happens for a reason, _ he hears his grandmother’s voice saying in chinese.  _ Do not worry. _

_ How the fuck am I supposed to  _ not _ worry, grandma? _ staring at his bedroom ceiling, Renjun tries not to think about the room right opposite his, on the other side of the hallway. It’s a friday evening, all classes are done for the week and he’s all alone in the apartment reflecting on the consequences of his post-orgasm-induced actions. 

Like most things that usually go wrong in Renjun’s life, it started with a bad decision. Well, actually, in this case,  _ two _ bad decisions, which were sectioned into several smaller slightly-less bad decision with the first one being reaching under the waistband of his boxers, touching the warmth of his core without a) checking if the door was closed; and b) getting under the covers. But it was hot, okay? And Renjun was  _ stressed. _ Despite the slight frame and features, he’s still a hot-blooded male, after all.  _ My choice of mindfulness is masturbating. Sue me.  _

And, okay, perhaps he was having a  _ moment _ and feeling himself a little. He has a big floor mirror with a thick black frame and pretty fairy lights draped around it and Renjun honestly felt like such A View while wearing his favorite green sweater and nothing else and  _ then _ … He thought that registering this moment for the eternity in the form of a booty pic would be a great idea. And it was, honestly, Renjun’s very confident in his capabilities and physical attributes, thank you very much, and he knows that his best friends Jaemin and Donghyuck are always ready to hype him up in their group chat (very appropriately named “cockdestroyers party 🍆👅💦😈”), however! 

Renjun is also a dumbass.

He is a stupid ass airhead  _ dumbass. _ Nothing else explains why he didn’t check twice before forwarding the (very nice, tasteful, artistic and, why not, pretty) booty pic to their group chat. Supposedly. Because he didn’t. Forward the picture to the group chat, that is. And now everything Renjun sees behind his closed eyelids is fucking  _ Mark Lee _ ’s name glaring at him with the grey text below saying  **You: 📷 Photo** . The guy in question opened the message right away and Renjun  _ panicked. _

**Mark Lee**

**renjun**

oh my god

oh my god i’m sorry 

that was meant for someone else

s o rry

Nice comeback, genius.

It wouldn’t be a distress to send a booty pic to Mark Lee – he’s actually a really nice guy, an international student like Renjun himself, from the post-graduate program in sound engineering; very good looking, handsome even, with high cheekbones and big, big eyes, and Renjun is actually in amicable terms with the guy and everything – if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s Renjun’s roommate’s boyfriend. Jeno Lee. That’s his roommate’s name. The boy with the cutest eye smile Renjun has ever seen, nice hair and a stupidly contagious giggle and also his pecs are like,  _ huge. _ So it’s a given that Jeno and Mark are a pretty stable, hot couple.

And Renjun just sent Jeno Lee’s boyfriend a booty pic. Because he’s a  _ dumbass. _

//

**cockdestroyers party 🍆👅💦😈**

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

why do you have your panties in a twist tho

mark lee is kinda hot

in like

a nerdy way

**fullsun ☀️**

i mean if y’all are into that

**renjun**

for the love of god stfu

i’m in a crisis

and what do you mean mark lee is kinda hot

**fullsun ☀️**

was it a nice pic at least?

you do have a great ass injunnie

**renjun**

THE PICTUREIHSIUDEHFSIDJFOH MY GOD

THATS NOT THE FUCKING POINT

HES JENOS BOYFRIEND

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

who cares its just a picture my guy

**fullsun ☀️**

maybe it’s your chance

ya know

to bump uglies  **👅**

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

hey

**🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦💦💦💦👅👅**

**fullsun ☀️**

**😈😈😈😈😈😈😈👅👅👅👅💦💦**

**renjun**

i

why do i even bother

//

It took Mark Lee  _ three fucking hours _ to give some sort of reaction back to Renjun. Three hours of pure agony, of pacing around the room and checking and rechecking the picture over and over again – and, okay, maybe Hyuck  _ did _ have a point in bringing up whether the picture was a nice picture or not… Because it was. That’s a plump ass right there, Renjun Huang – and praying to all ethereal forces for Jeno not to come back to the apartment tonight. Please. Please.

The whole problem really isn’t the booty pic itself, Renjun had told Jaemin earlier. It’s not even Mark Lee. Renjun really doesn’t have confidence issues, he’s very sure of himself and his ass. It’s also not like he has some sort of reputation or anything, because he doesn’t, But he doesn’t like coming off as a  _ homewrecker. _ No one with a good sense of morals would send a  _ risqué _ picture to somebody else’s boyfriend. Especially if said somebody happens to be your roommate, someone you see everyday and will continue seeing everyday for the rest of the semester. 

After the guilt, it came the sadness. Renjun didn’t cry, he wasn’t that big of a crier, but he felt tears unwillingly welling up into his eyes, and like something really big and heavy was sitting atop of his chest, making it difficult to breathe – anxiety. All Renjun could think about for the next 20 minutes was a nonstop stream of  _ what will they think of me what will they think of me what will they think of me what will they think of me _ and not even the memory of his grandmother’s soothing voice was enough to calm his nerves.  _ Who cares, it’s just a picture, Renjun, _ Jaemin had said, and Renjun kept repeating the words like a mantra until his heartbeat returned to normal and he stopped sweating. To be honest, Renjun usually doesn’t take Jaemin’s words to heart, but sometimes they made valid points: it is just a picture. It is just a misunderstanding.  _ You’ll be fine, you big baby. _

//

**Mark Lee**

hye

hey*

dont worry

if anything im kinda glad

it sound weird but thats a cool picture lol

sounds*

and kinda sad you didnt send that willingly

**Mark Lee**

soooo

what up

//

**cockdestroyers party 🍆👅💦😈**

**renjun**

**📷 Screenshot**

yo check this out

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

??????????????????

**fullsun ☀️**

oh he wants it

he wants that c

you know

**renjun**

please dont say it

**fullsun ☀️**

COOCHIE

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

COCK

oh

**fullsun ☀️**

i mean that could work too

**renjun**

could you please focus on the fact that mark lee 

just said that he’s sad i didn’t send my booty pic willingly

WHILE HE HAS A BOYFRIEND

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

what concerns me is that he called that very tasteful 

picture of your pretty plump ass COOL

**fullsun ☀️**

well you did say he’s a nerd

**renjun**

WHAT DO I DO

**fullsun ☀️**

text jeno

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

now that’s a stupid idea

**renjun**

wait

**fullsun ☀️**

STOP

I D IDNT MEAN IT

rENJUN

//

Renjun didn’t actually text Jeno Lee right away, of course. He knows there is a chance that Jeno might come back to the apartment before the night ended, but it also made him think that there is a chance that Jeno was  _ with _ Mark Lee when Renjun forwarded the picture. He didn’t know what was worse. 

Actually, half an hour after Hyuck’s suggestion, while lying belly down on his twin bed and thinking about how time and space might as well be a social construction considering that only three and a half hours have passed since the tragic booty episode, Renjun hears the familiar sound of the front door alarm going off and the usually comforting scruffy noises of his roommate taking off his shoes and throwing his keys into the trinket dish sitting by the shoe cabinet. Raising his head like a startled cat, Renjun looks down to make sure that he in fact put on his boxers under the green sweater and groans:  _ Yeah, there’s no way I can postpone this confrontation. Are you a man or a rat, Renjun Huang? _

Renjun has to muffle a squeak when Jeno knocks softly on his bedroom door, “Junnie?” Jeno says.

Yeah. He’s a coward.

“Yes?” Renjun throws back in a high-pitched voice. He clears his throat and repeats, injecting more certainty into his tone, “Yeah.”

“Can I come in?”

_ I mean. _ “Sure, come in,”  _ let’s just face it at once. _

When Jeno steps into Renjun’s dark room – the only source of luminosity being the golden-yellow hue of the fairy lights he forgot to turn off after taking his picture –, illuminated from the back by the hallway lights, Renjun can’t really see his face. He’s wearing nice jeans, though, dark and stylishly ripped at the knees, along with a simple white shirt that goes really well with his bleached silver-white hair. To be honest, Jeno always looks good; that’s a given. Squinting, Renjun sits up on his bed, shaking his too-long mauve-pinkish hair out of his eyes. Jeno has always exuded a gentle aura, and this time isn’t different: his footsteps are light and cautious going into Renjun’s bedroom just like his voice when he speaks as he takes a seat at the foot of Renjun’s bed.

“Your eyes are of the size of saucers and I know that means you’re nervous,” Jeno says, reaching out with his hand to softly touch Renjun’s bony ankle. “Breathe out. I was at Mark’s.”

Renjun doesn’t breathe out. In fact, he chokes on his own spit. Jeno sighs and gifts him with a gentle smile and another stroke to the ankle.

“Hey, it’s okay, right? Besides–”

“What do you mean  _ it’s okay? _ ” Renjun interrupts, “I just sent your boyfriend an unsolicited booty pic!”

“ _ It’s okay _ . Besides, it’s a very tasteful picture. You really are an arts major, aren’t you?” At this point, Jeno’s smile and posture has turned teasing and Renjun kicks out his leg to shoo Jeno’s hand away; he fails. “Look, it’s fine, I swear. You explained what happened. Case closed.”

Frowning, Renjun reflects on the thought that he’s pretty sure Jeno is mocking him. “Case closed? Have you seen what Mark replied after I, quote, explained what happened?”

Jeno nods slowly, and shrugs. “Yeah. It’s true though, it is a shame you didn’t send that because you wanted to.”

Renjun twists his frown into a scowl, pulling his leg out of Jeno’s scorching touch (and succeeding, this time). Rationally he knows Jeno probably isn’t being as condescending as his mind says he is (that’s very Aries of him, he admits), but that very clear hint of a tease in Jeno’s words is driving him absolutely insane. He’s not a toy to be played with, and he doesn’t like feeling like one.

“I don’t understand. That doesn’t sound very case closed-y to me,” Renjun says, watching the smile on Jeno’s lips grow in width. “Are you making a  _ proposition?" _

The full-on belly laughter Jeno let out just made Renjun want to punch him in the face two times more. “Don’t talk as if I’m soliciting you. But, yes, there’s a proposition here,” shifting his weight, Jeno bends his back, supporting himself on his arms. “Mark likes you. I like you. You’re cute and you and I have been roommates for almost six months, so I know you quite well. We’re both down for it. Are you?”

Wow. That escalated quickly. The only thing going through Renjun’s mind during the two minutes after Jeno’s words was a loop of that one vine  _ what the fuck is this allowed what the fuck is that allowed _ over and over again, and he hates himself for that.  _ Is _ he down for it? Is Jeno really inviting him for a threesome with his boyfriend? Is that what’s going on right now?

Being honest, of course Renjun has considered taking part in a threeway. It’s not like it’s a definite topic on his bucket list, but he is a curious youngster with strong desires. He’s never thought, however, that his first threesome proposition would come from Jeno Lee of all people. Kind, gentle, proper history major Jeno Lee and his grad school boyfriend Mark Lee. Whew. 

And, okay, thinking about it, Renjun  _ is _ a little physically attracted to Jeno. He’s good looking – that has been stated before, thank you very much –, nice, quiet and Renjun kind of considers him as a friend since they have been sharing a living space for almost full six months. Besides, Jeno is all broad shoulders, six packs and strong legs along with cute eye smiles, cat pictures and the smell of laundry softener. Mark Lee, on the other hand, he wasn’t so familiar. The few times he had been to Jeno and Renjun’s place, though, showed that he’s as dorky as he is handsome – long legs, high cheekbones, slender fingers, hair as dark as tar with high-pitched giggles and clumsy steps. Together, Mark and Jeno are a couple to die for, both of them handsome, intelligent, and sexy – especially on those days they decided to wear matching leather jackets, tight jeans and chelsea boots. 

So, yeah. They’re attractive. Renjun is attracted to them. Big deal.

But a threesome?

“I mean, we can always go by parts. Neither of us really minds watching.”

Renjun widens his eyes at Jeno’s words. “Excuse me?”

“Listen,” Jeno says, raising his hands, palms facing Renjun, half moon-shaped eyes gentle as always, “This is really starting to sound like I’m harassing you and I swear to god that is not the intention here. I respect you a lot and we get along really well; Mark and I just happen to be really into you. We can go out first, though. Eat something. Talk. Or not, and we simply forget this whole,” he waves one hand around,  _ "thing." _

Looking straight into Jeno’s eyes, Renjun contemplates his uncomfortable posture and absorbs the honesty of his words.

“Okay. Does your boyfriend have coffee at his place?”

//

**cockdestroyers party 🍆👅💦😈**

**renjun**

here’s the ting

if i dont contact you guys by tomorrow night

call my mother

tell her i love her

tell my grandmother to take her meds

**fullsun ☀️**

noted

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

👍

**renjun**

btw im possibly having a threesome tonight

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

WHAT

**fullsun ☀️**

WHY

HOW

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

OH MY GOD

**fullsun ☀️**

RENJUN WHAT THE FUCK

YOU CANT JUST DROP THE BOMB AND THEN BAIL

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

EXPLAINNNNNNNNNN

//

Mark Lee has a cat. 

A calico cat, white, orange and black, that raises its head from its place by Mark’s side on the couch as soon as the door opens and Jeno makes his way inside, cooing with a high pitched  _ hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. _

“This is Dal,” Mark smiles, standing up as the cat stretches itself comfortably in his arms while he approaches the other two by the door.  _ Moon, _ Renjun thinks,  _ that’s cute, _ “We also call her Moonie.”

“She’s so cute,” Renjun whispers, stroking Dal’s small head and watching as the kitty closes her eyes and starts to purr. He smiles, delighted, raising his eyes to meet Mark’s. His eyes are so big, so round and so dark that Renjun can barely make out the pupils from the irises.

“Hi, baby,” Jeno says in a barely-there voice, reaching out to kiss Mark on the lips and give little Dal a scratch under the chin. “And hello to you too!”

“I apologize for the mess,” letting go of the cat, Mark tries to hide the small pile of dishes, pots and pans making volume on the kitchen counter by the front door. “Jeno left in a hurry and I had an assignment to deliver for my TA class this afternoon…”

Renjun huffed, walking past the couple and following Dal to the extended living room, looking around, while Jeno rolled his eyes. “I was in a hurry to fix a mess  _ you _ made, Mark Lee. Think before you text next time.”

“Did you?” Mark asks, eyeing Renjun. “Fix it, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Renjun answers before Jeno can open his mouth with a snarky remark. “You both gave me so much anxiety and then Jeno started making propositions. Do you think he’s fixed it?”

Mark and Jeno both turn to look at each other with matching expressions of guilt. 

“I mean,” Mark begins, “You’re here now. What are you trying to say?”

Mark’s flirting tone is exactly how Renjun expected it to be. His voice gets lower, his eyes get just a hint of seriousness, and his stance relaxes, hands deep in his pockets. Renjun thinks he looks ridiculously attractive for someone wearing lounge clothes – grey sweatpants and a black shirt, the whole ordeal.  _ He looks like a fuckboy,  _ Renjun thinks.  _ Just like Jeno with his leather jacket. You’re really into that. _ Giving himself a pep talk into not backing out of the threesome thing was the last thing Renjun ever thought he’d have to do, but here he is. Contemplating. 

“I am,” Renjun says, flicking his fingernails across the seam of his sweater. “building sexual tension.”

Jeno bursts into a full-body cackle while Mark chokes on his own saliva. “There’s no need to do that, sweetheart, we’re already in for this ride.”

_ "You _ will ride…” Mark mumbles, yelping when his boyfriend kicked him straight in the ribs.

Renjun didn’t know what he was expecting when he accepted Jeno’s… invitation… but it certainly wasn’t sitting on the fluffy white rug in Mark’s living room, watching Steven Universe reruns and drinking cheap wine out of mismatched coffee mugs like he’s doing right now. It’s nice, though. And it is also true that Renjun accepted the invitation knowing Mark and Jeno’s intentions – since Jeno had made it sure that he understood the real implications behind his word. Yes. A thressome. Sex. Okay. This is nice.

“This is nice,” Renjun voices, having drunk just enough wine to not make him tipsy but warm and fuzzy. His head is resting on Mark’s lap, who’s sitting on the floor having his hair played with by Jeno, who’s lying stomach-down on the couch. Dal purrs softly on the window sill, her round silhouette dark against the orange light coming through the window.

“We were really worried, you know,” Mark says. Renjun looks up at him and finds two pairs of eyes staring down in his direction. He hums, urging Mark to continue. “I felt like I risked it all sending you that text. Jeno almost killed me. He’s been thinking about a plan to approach you for months.”

“And you had to go and ruin everything,” Jeno yanks at Mark’s dark strands of hair, who whined in return. “But I guess everything ended up going smoothly. Right?” He finishes, looking down at Mark and they smile at each other. Renjun watches as Jeno inches down, hands still buried in Mark’s messy pitch-black hair, and blinks twice when their mouths touch, breath escaping through his parted lips.

Alright. This is happening.

Renjun has always liked to watch. Ever since he was much younger, still exploring himself as a boy ( _ "A baby they/themmie," _ Jaemin would say), he’s always been weirdly fascinated with people kissing. Those were always the scenes he would rewatch about 50 times in dramas and movies, feeling a little embarrassed, cheeks heating up, when he realized what  _ exactly _ he was doing. This is a whole other level, though. Lying down right below Mark’s line of vision, Renjun can  _ feel _ everything. He can feel the warmth coming off of Mark’s skin, beneath his sweatpants; he can hear the slick sounds coming from their lips and when their tongues poke through on the way into the other’s mouth. Renjun thinks it’s supposed to be disgusting (is it?), but by the time he raises his head off of Mark’s thigh and gets his face closer and closer to where Mark and Jeno’s lips are touching, he’s sweeped his worries away.

Where Jeno’s expression remains almost implacable, Mark’s cheeks are rosy and his eyes have turned into watery slits, dark pupils peaking through. It’s fascinating; he’s fascinated by the imagery and the sounds. He’s mostly fascinated by Mark and Jeno’s imagery and sounds, to be frank, hands touching necks and collarbones, teeth nipping at swollen lips.

So, when they part, strings of saliva breaking between slick mouths, and Mark reaches for the back of Renjun’s head, he’s ready. He’s ready for Mark’s lips, warm and wet, getting onto and then between his own. He’s ready for the soft touch of a hot tongue and the even hotter touch of the fingers caressing and pulling onto his earlobe. Renjun is also ready for another pair of hands brushing his hair back, taking off his oversized gold-framed glasses and then going back to touch the outgrown part of his hair that almost reaches the collar of his shirt.

Jeno’s eyes tracing the contours between Mark and Renjun’s lips  _ does it _ for Renjun; he’s never felt anything quite like that before. When he bites Mark’s plush bottom lip and draws a tiny little cry from him, which, in return, makes Jeno let out a low chuckle, the effect isn’t the same. The subtle burning of feeling Jeno’s eyes on him along with the real sensation of Mark’s kisses give him whiplash; the sensory overload makes him shiver from the top of his head to the very tip of his toes.

Mark and Jeno move in sync, like hands in a clock. When Renjun’s muffled ears catch the sound of Mark’s lips breaking contact with his, his barely-opened eyes don’t even register the switch in hair color in front of him and suddenly things happen in a flash. Jeno’s lips on his own lips, between his lips, Mark’s hands on his thighs, around his neck… Renjun didn’t know who his hands were touching, whose clothes he was taking off, whose skin he was touching, whose tongue was swirling around his. Sex for Renjun was solely about the person involved in it along with him; in the current case, the people. 

So when light touches turn into strong hands bruising soft skin, hardness meeting wet softness, Renjun gives into the feeling of physical affection fogging up his mind, falling into Mark and Jeno’s bed with a soft sigh. It doesn’t even seem like he even thought about putting up a fight when Jeno came up with the  _ invitation, _ with the way Renjun’s legs fall open to accommodate Mark’s body while his hand meets Jeno’s own, fingers intertwining. Mark’s glowing face and large, sparkling eyes take over his vision, bottom light caught between pearly white teeth, giving Renjun whiplash; Jeno’s fingers between his feeling like fire on charcoal, burning invisible marks.

“Relax,” Renjun whispers against Mark’s lips when he feels trembling hands peeling off his underwear. Jeno’s giggle makes the air light as Mark buries his blushing face against Renjun’s fluttering chest and all three of them melt into cheeky smiles. 

You see, Renjun wouldn’t exactly call himself a pillow princess but it does feel great to be pampered by two pairs of hands. He could get used to that.

“I really want to go down on you,” Jenos says at some point, watching Mark making Renjun squirm on top of the bedsheets, two fingers deep. 

Renjun covers his face with his arms, laughter turning into a moan when Mark’s fingers twist inside him. The whimper he lets out when said fingers are removed is met with cooing sounds from the couple hovering above him. “Shut up!”

“Baby is all impatient,” Jeno coos, kissing down Renjun’s chest, belly button, the crease where his left thigh meets the warmth between his them, spreading Renjun’s legs even further and making room for his broad shoulders. The first lick is broad and wet, twin humming sounds escaping both Renjun lips and from Jeno straight into his core.

Also, sucking dick while being eaten out is one hell of a task for someone with the attention span of a baby hamster, like Renjun. Not that he’s complaining or anything. 

Mark, however, takes a step back before Renjun can make him come in three minutes like a teenager. Naked as the day he was born, he rests his back against the nearest wall and  _ watches. _ Renjun doesn’t really know what to do, if he’s supposed to feel self conscious about the way his hands twist even tighter into Jeno’s hair, or the way his teeth almost draw blood out of his bottom lip when Mark chuckles at the little slap Jeno gives Renjun’s thigh, muttering something sounding suspiciously like _“please, don’t tear my hair out”._

When Renjun comes against Jeno with a high little whimper, tears wetting his eyes, his body buzzes along with Jeno’s hands caressing his thighs, kissing up his stomach, and Mark’s fingers brushing his hair back and behind his ears. With a hand over his heart, Renjun takes three deep breaths, almost delirious.

“Wait,” he says, throat hoarse, turning around and towards Mark. He crawls all the way up to the headboard, taking twice the time Jeno took to reach Mark – stupid,  _ stupid _ Jeno, perfect,  _ so  _ perfect –, straddling his legs while Jeno holds him by the jaw, tilting Mark’s head and kissing him deeply.

Renjun makes a distressed noise, “That’s a little disgusting…”

Jeno snorts before kissing down Mark’s neck, while Mark looks straight at Renjun with those big dark eyes sparkling with want, unfocused, “I love it.”

With one pair of hands holding him by the waist and another hand squeezing the back of his neck in reassurance, Renjun straddles Mark’s waist this time, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck while Jeno takes care of the condom. 

“See?” Jeno says as Renjun throws his head back with a moan when his ass meets the fleshiest part of Mark’s thighs, lying spread out in all his naked glory, arms crossed behind his neck. “And you were saying  _ I  _ would be the one riding tonight.”

Mark and Renjun are way too focused on the task at hand to dignify Jeno with a comeback, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His attention is all on the tiny circular movements of Renjun’s hips against Mark, too.

High pitched whimpers and muffled breathing sounds take over the atmosphere once again, making the air heavy with need. Jeno’s firm hand on Renjun’s lower back supporting his movements along with the little bursts of pleasure from where Mark is buried deep inside him turn Renjun’s bones into mousse, fluid and sticky.

It feels like they stay just like that for hours, the three of them. When the shock wave hits Renjun straight into his core, it’s like a supernatural experience with hands, hands everywhere, hands holding him down, touching his face, jaw, hands around his neck, slipping down his back, hands rough and soft at the same time, taking him out and bringing him back. 

After putting his own hands all over Mark and then Jeno, smiling at their moans and little sounds, Renjun falls back into their bed, muscles all loosen with the warmth coming off of the bodies surrounding him. Even with Mark and Jeno’s whispered banter, Renjun still feels like he won a war.

Before closing his eyes, feeling those same hot hands holding onto his and through his hair, Renjun thinks that  _ yes grandma, flies really do not sting seamless eggs. _

//

**cockdestroyers party 🍆👅💦😈**

**renjun**

i’m alive and fucked out

**nana (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

nice one dumbass

**fullsun ☀️**

so

how was it with the double ds 


End file.
